<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing Boundaries by Mastre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951107">Crossing Boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre'>Mastre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, F/M, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a spell misfires and your favourite fictional character ends up in your world by mistake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story I started ages ago but never posted so now is the time, I suppose. I didn't expect it to be quite so smutty and dub-conny but my stories tend to take on their own life and I'm just along for the ride. Blame Loki! That's what I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What. The. Fuck?</p><p>There was a man in her living room, and she most certainly hadn't let him in. If her eyes were to be believed he had... materialized... right then and there, enveloped by green smoke, which quickly dissipated. He didn't disappear however; he was still standing there, looking very, disturbingly real.</p><p>That wasn't the worst part.</p><p>
  <i>It finally happened. I'm ready to be committed.</i>
</p><p>She had never had a problem separating fiction and reality. Ever.</p><p>Neither had she any history of hallucinations or psychotic episodes. Stress, sure, but not enough to cause a break with reality.</p><p>And yet here he was. Tall and leather-wearing with sharp cheekbones and long, raven-black hair.</p><p>Loki.</p><p>
  <i>This isn't real. It can't be real.</i>
</p><p>His eyes quickly took in the room before settling on her.<br/>
"What is this place?" he frowned.</p><p>The man was definitely more intimidating in real life. And bigger. He wasn't wearing that infernal helmet, or even most of his armour, but he was still imposing as hell. She wasn't sure whether to run for her life or stand her ground. Neither option seemed to guarantee a good outcome.</p><p>"Uhm... my home?" That was probably not the answer he was after, but she wasn't sure what else to say.</p><p>With two long strides, he stopped right in front of her.<br/>
"Answer me properly, mortal!"</p><p>
  <i>Yeah, if I don't pee my pants first.</i>
</p><p>"I'm not sure what to tell you." She went on to say the names of her city and country, hoping that information wouldn't be met with more disapproval than she could handle. Briefly, she considered the fact that they were on the ground floor. If he threw her out a window she might actually survive it.</p><p>"Midgard," he muttered before strolling through the house, peeking into every room before returning and stopping by the windows. She waited to see what he would do. This was a situation she had to struggle to come to terms with. He looked and sounded exactly like Loki. The Loki from the movies, that was. If he was a cos-player he was a damn good one, and it still didn't explain how he'd come to appear out of nowhere, right in front of her eyes.</p><p>"Care to explain what you're doing here?" she dared to ask.</p><p>"Be quiet and don't disturb me!"</p><p>Right...</p><p>What had she expected? He had canonically not much respect for mortals. Learned that one from daddy Odin, no doubt.</p><p>He swept aside a cushion and sat down on her couch, closing his eyes. It looked like he was meditating. She thought it best to leave him alone for the time being.</p><p>It took almost 15 minutes before he got up and started moving around again. By then she was standing in the kitchen, stuffing herself with salami.<br/>
"Are you done?" she asked, trying to sound casual rather than afraid.</p><p>"I am, for now," he answered, watching her eat with a peculiar look on his face. "It appears I landed in a separate reality from my own."</p><p>"Any idea how that happened?" she asked, wondering if she should offer him some. Maybe food would make him friendlier?</p><p>"If you have to know, I attempted a spell which misfired. It seems to have had rather severe, and unforeseen, consequences."</p><p>Yeah, clearly. If it dropped him in another reality... Hadn't she seen that in an episode of "Supernatural" once?</p><p>
  <i>God no! Don't let them show up here too. My hold on reality is fragile as it is.</i>
</p><p>"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked, finally deciding to offer him a piece of the salami. He declined with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>"Obviously I will attempt to recreate the spell and trace what went awry, then correct it and use a similar spell to return. It will take some time, however."</p><p>Well, he seemed quite calm about it, so maybe it wasn't too serious. On the other hand, this was Loki and he wasn't exactly known for expressing his worries openly.</p><p>"And what are you...?"</p><p>"You have too many questions, mortal," he interrupted her, features hardening. She instinctively took a step backward. That was the look from the movies all over again. It was even scarier upfront.</p><p>"Sorry, but you are in my home. I'd like to know at least how long you're going to be here."</p><p>Loki watched her pensively.<br/>
"That is a fair question. I have no desire to remain longer than necessary; perhaps a few days, at most a few weeks."</p><p>"<i>Weeks?</i>" She inadvertently raised her voice. What was she going to do with him here for several weeks?</p><p>"At the most."</p><p>"And you're planning to stay... where?"</p><p>He glanced around.<br/>
"This seems adequate. There is even a bed in the adjacent room, I noticed."</p><p>"That's my bed!" she blurted out. "And I don't share. You have to sleep on the couch if you're staying." She realized that she couldn't physically stop him from taking up residence on any of her furniture, but sounding firm enough may be enough to deter him if he had any decency. Weeks, good lord.</p><p>Loki looked back at the couch, then wandered over to inspect it. Without hesitation, he dropped the cushions and a blanket on the floor and proceeded to lie down. It was too short, of course; the man had legs worthy of a giraffe. He put some pressure on the armrest with his feet and it creaked alarmingly.</p><p>"Please, don't do that! It's not made for superstrong... gods...aliens..."</p><p>She couldn't even express herself coherently around him, but this wasn't a situation she'd ever been prepared for and it put her in a state bordering on panic. What do you <i>do</i> when you suddenly have your favorite movie character walking around in your living room?</p><p>"This may do for a night or two," he said and got to his feet. "After that, I require more suitable accommodation."</p><p>"I don't have anything more suitable. I can lend you my sleeping bag so you can sleep on the floor, but I doubt that is better."</p><p>His gaze fell on something next to the TV.<br/>
"What are these?" he asked and reached for one of the flat boxes.</p><p>"They're blue-rays. Of..."</p><p>
  <i>Oh boy...</i>
</p><p>"Maybe I should explain what kind of reality you landed in," she said awkwardly.</p><p>Loki was studying the images on the blue-rays with a confused frown on his face. The one with the Avengers made him tense his jaw.</p><p>"In this world," she began, "you aren't exactly real. As a person, I mean. You're a... fictional character."</p><p>He was still inspecting the boxes, and she wasn't sure if he was listening.</p><p>"I don't know exactly how alternate universes work," she said. "For us, it's just a theory. The thing is... you may be a real person in your own world, but in ours you're..."</p><p>"I exist only as a fantasy?" he said, finally looking up. He didn't sound too freaked out about the fact.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And the others?" He held up the Avengers box. "They are fictional too?"</p><p>"Yes, all of them. Your brother and..."</p><p>"He isn't actually my brother," Loki said, returning his attention to the blue-rays.</p><p>"I know, but for all practical purposes... Would you rather I just call him by name? Because I can do that, no problem."</p><p>Loki opened a box and took out the disc, eyeing it carefully.<br/>
"It matters not," he said. "I would like to watch these stories of yours."</p><p>
  <i>Oh, now we're in for a treat. Just hope I won't start crying when he falls into the void.</i>
</p><p>She always did that, and it would be really embarrassing if he was there to see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Change of Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie watching time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As movie-watching went, it wasn't too bad. She brought Loki something to drink and he accepted it, not showing any of the revulsion he had towards her favorite salami.</p>
<p>He watched mostly in silence, but she noticed him tensing up during certain scenes.</p>
<p>"Is it anything like your reality?" she asked after a while.</p>
<p>"It is accurate enough. I did not steal the throne, however, as this might make you believe."</p>
<p>"I know. It's in the deleted scenes."</p>
<p>Loki turned to face her.<br/>"They deleted scenes?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I can show you them later."</p>
<p>"Why would they do such a thing?"</p>
<p>
  <i>Uh... How to explain...?</i>
</p>
<p>"Sometimes a scene doesn't fit in as they thought it would, or they change their mind on what they want to convey. There can be a number of reasons."</p>
<p>He seemed to ponder that. It didn't take him long to work it out.</p>
<p>"They removed a scene where I was legitimately given the throne because it wasn't what they wanted to convey?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." </p>
<p>"You will show me this scene at once!"</p>
<p>She did as he asked. Loki watched in silence, but she could tell he was fuming.</p>
<p>"That's what happened, wasn't it?" She kept her voice carefully gentle, not wanting to trigger anything. If he was anything like in the movies there might be temper tantrums.</p>
<p>"It was." He looked thoughtful. "They chose deliberately to obscure the truth?"</p>
<p>She shrugged.<br/>"Well, for us it isn't true, just fantasy. And some say that they cut certain scenes because they didn't want you to look too good. You're supposed to be the antagonist in the story."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>They returned to the movie.</p>
<p>"It didn't work, though," she said. "You're still popular."</p>
<p>He looked at her, eyebrows raised.<br/>"I am?"</p>
<p>"You have quite a fanbase. Your character does, I mean."</p>
<p>That seemed to appease him somewhat. She found back where they'd left off and they kept watching till the end. And of course, that triggered the waterworks.</p>
<p>"Are you weeping?"</p>
<p>"No," she sniffled, uttering the most blatant lie in her life. "I'm not <i>weeping</i>. My eyes are just irritated."</p>
<p>Loki seemed surprised, but there was a slight smile at his lips. He flipped her a tissue, wherever he got it from.<br/>"Calm yourself, woman."</p>
<p>The after credit scene seemed to make him uncomfortable. Whether it was due to his physical appearance in it (Loki was vain, after all) or because it reminded him of unpleasant times, she couldn't say.</p>
<p>He was eager to watch the next movie, but she insisted on finding something to eat first. <br/>They compromised; he watched and she cooked.</p>
<p>"Now, which is the next one?"</p>
<p>"The Avengers one. You're in that too."</p>
<p>So far everything they'd seen had matched Loki’s real-life experience, at least if his word was to be trusted. To be honest, she could tell from some of his reactions too. Certain scenes clearly triggered memories for him.</p>
<p>She tried to focus on the food preparation to stay grounded, but standing in the kitchen, with the view of him through the open door, she had too much opportunity to think about the absurdity of the situation. </p>
<p>Loki of Asgard was sitting in her living room, manspreading to the point of taking up two-thirds of the couch. And he was real!</p>
<p>She had never in her wildest dreams expected this.</p>
<p>"It is... intriguing to watch this from an external perspective," Loki said. His voice carried very well from the other room; he barely needed to raise it. "As it is to learn what occurred where I wasn't present."<br/>Yeah, she could imagine that. Must be an eerie experience.</p>
<p>"Do you eat the same things we do?" she asked. "I mean, meat and pasta and stuff?"</p>
<p>"If your world is similar enough to the Midgard of mine there should be no problem," he said without taking his eyes off the screen.</p>
<p>Well, everything else seemed to be similar. She didn't want to food poison him by accident, but it was not like she had any Asgardian fare in the cupboards either.</p>
<p>At some point, he had changed clothes, switched from leather and breastplate to something that looked a lot more comfortable, though still distinctly different from what people wore in her world. She wondered if he'd done it with magic, like in the movies, because she hadn't seen him leave the couch.</p>
<p>They ate in front of the TV. She sneaked peeks at him off and on, still getting used to the thought that he was real and sitting next to her, though he was totally focused on the movie and didn't seem to notice. Apparently he had decided that she wasn't a threat so he didn't need to pay close attention to what she was doing.</p>
<p>The final scene in Stark Tower was an uneasy one. She’d always found that one hard to watch and Loki got downright agitated and started pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>"I can not believe," he hissed, "that your filmmakers would choose to make cheap entertainment of my defeat!"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, as I said..."</p>
<p>He stopped and stared down at her.<br/>"Do you enjoy this? Does it amuse you to see me manhandled by that beast?"</p>
<p>"No! It actually looks... painful. It's just that people here don't see you as real. It's all fantasy to them." She quieted, trying not to think of the fact that some people would probably have enjoyed it just as much had they known he was real. "I'm sorry you're upset, but I mainly watch this movie because I like you. I mean your role in it," she quickly added. There was no need to get more personal than necessary.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don't cross the streams!</i>
</p>
<p>Loki in real life was not the same Loki as in her fantasies, she reminded herself. Fantasies you had control over; this man you definitely had not.</p>
<p>As the night approached, she still had no idea what to do about the bed problem. Even if Loki did as agreed and slept on the too-short couch for two nights (and managed not to break it from stretching his limbs), he might be around a lot longer. What was she to do with him? And food; the man ate like a horse. (No, she was not going to make any Sleipner jokes, wouldn't dare.) It made sense with that Asgardian metabolism, she supposed. Not that Loki actually was Asgardian, he was... Now, there was another subject better left alone. He had looked uncomfortable enough when those scenes came up in the first movie. So no frost jokes either.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Let it go. Let it go..."</i>
</p>
<p>She pursed her lips so as not to start singing out loud, then made herself snap out of her racing thoughts. It was just a reaction to stress, and she knew it. That was how her mind always acted when overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"So are you one of these 'fans' you speak of?" Loki interrupted her musings.</p>
<p>"Uh... I suppose." She hadn't expected a straight-up question but should probably have seen it coming. "Your character is pretty complex and it makes it interesting."</p>
<p>Loki nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. She was glad he didn’t pursue that issue further.</p>
<p>The third movie held some critical moments. The worst one was no doubt when she returned to the room after being gone for a necessary errand. She found Loki standing, his fists tightened so hard his knuckles were white. There was a soft green glow around them as well, reminiscent of the fog that had surrounded him when he first arrived.</p>
<p>One look at the screen told her all she needed to know.</p>
<p>
  <i>Frigga's death.</i>
</p>
<p>There was no way she could have kept him from watching the movies once he’d gotten his eyes on them. It was not like the blue-ray was difficult to operate, had she refused to help.</p>
<p>Yet… seeing him like this made her wish it had been possible.</p>
<p>She also had to wonder if this was the first time Loki learned what actually had happened, or if Thor had eventually told him the details. She didn't dare to ask.</p>
<p>How long time had passed in his world since the events? She had no idea. It could be years or as little as months. Perhaps it was wisest to not ask about that either.</p>
<p>She kept her distance and Loki eventually went back to a seated position, the green glow around his hands fading. He didn't speak of what they’d seen.</p>
<p>At bedtime, she left a pillow and blankets for him to furnish the couch with. He was still up when she retreated to the bedroom, examining her bookshelf with facial expressions ranging from curious to unimpressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stoking the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why you might want to think twice about leaving your writing out in the open...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somewhat longer chapter, since I couldn't find a natural cutoff point. Hope you don't mind 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning she found Loki already awake, reading a book she didn't recognize. He gave her a "good morning" and a brief look before going back to what he was doing. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about your mother," she said and he gave her a nod of acknowledgment.</p>
<p>There was no sign of him having eaten yet, but it was quite early. She boiled some extra eggs and brought out the usual bread toppings from the fridge. It felt strange to have a night guest; she rarely had people sleeping over.</p>
<p>Least of all gods from another dimension.</p>
<p>"You don't seem worried about being stranded here," she said when entering the living room.</p>
<p>"The spell is complicated, not impossible," Loki answered without lifting his eyes from the book. "Everything I need is here."</p>
<p>Good, so no exotic ingredients. That increased the chance that he'd be out of her hair soon.</p>
<p>Should she be relieved over that, she wondered, or disappointed? He was her favorite after all; she should be happy to have him here. It just felt so... weird. She wasn't sure how to interact with him in real life.</p>
<p>"What are you reading?" she asked, trying to be polite as she sat down with her breakfast plate.</p>
<p>"It is a reference book pertaining to relocation spells like the one I'm trying to recreate."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>She told him where to find the food, but it took him another hour of studying before he got up to have any. She wondered if he ever got so lost in what he was doing that he forgot to eat at all. It would be something she could relate to.</p>
<p>She had to go to work, and though she wasn't enthusiastic about leaving him alone in her house, there wasn't much of an alternative. Maybe she could work something out so she could take time off while he was here...</p><hr/>
<p>Upon returning home she almost expected Loki to be gone, as if his whole visit had been a dream of her overactive mind. Instead, she found him sitting on her bed, with her laptop open. And right on the page, it said: "Archive of our own - My works".</p>
<p>
  <i>No!</i>
</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>She hadn't meant to sound so panicky but why, <i>why</i>, had she not logged out of that page last time she visited? Those damn fics... She'd rather jump off a bridge than have him read them. And the tags... He was so obviously scanning through them now; she could see his eyes going back and forth.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Seduction"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sexual content"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Possessive Loki"</i>
</p>
<p>It was like a nightmare come true.</p>
<p>"As I understand, these are stories," Loki said without looking up. "Written by you, I believe?"</p>
<p>She winced.<br/>
"Will you please give back my computer! It's private."</p>
<p>He ignored her.<br/>
"Perhaps you'd care to explain the term 'dubious consent'?"</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh god!</i>
</p>
<p>She'd care very much <i>not</i> to explain said term in the context of her fics.</p>
<p>"Ah, never mind," Loki said. "Here is a page that explains it."</p>
<p>
  <i>Just kill me now!</i>
</p>
<p>"Give me back my computer!" She tried to snatch it away from him and failed miserably. He simply grabbed her wrists and held them contained with one hand while reading, a small but distinct smirk showing on his lips.</p>
<p>She felt mortified.</p>
<p>Tapping his finger on the touchpad, he opened the first fic on the page, one properly labeled "dubious content" as well as "shameless smut". He didn't let go of her wrists.</p>
<p>She found herself whining like a lost puppy, trying to get out of his grip which didn't budge an inch. Loki's smirk was just getting broader as he kept reading. And he read fast. Around chapter three things started heating up and she could feel her face turning an unbecoming shade of red.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Loki said, rereading an especially smutty part before moving on to the next chapter. There was no doubt he was enjoying himself, and all at the cost of her shattered dignity.</p>
<p>"Please!" She tried pleading with him. "At least let it go after this. You don't have to read everything."</p>
<p>"But this is delightful; you have such a vivid imagination." He licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the page for one second. "I wasn't aware a mortal could be so... creative."</p>
<p>He made the word sound like something indecent. She was acutely aware of how close he was to her on the bed, and just how strong his grip was as his large hand managed to hold both of hers captive. The last thing she needed was <i>that voice</i> giving innocent words a dubious meaning.</p>
<p>"Let me go!"</p>
<p>"Not just yet," Loki stated calmly. "We wouldn't want you to do something foolish, would we?"<br/>
He flashed her a grin, full of mischief.</p>
<p>It was not like she <i>could</i> do anything, foolish or otherwise. She clearly couldn't pry the laptop out of his hands by force, no matter how much she wanted to.</p>
<p>Loki didn't stop until he'd read the entire fic from beginning to end, and even as he placed the closed laptop on a nearby surface did he maintain his hold on her hands. </p>
<p>Then, without warning, he pulled her into his lap.</p>
<p>She gasped, totally unprepared for the sudden shift in position. Before she could react he had arranged her legs so she was straddling his thighs.</p>
<p>"Now," he began, "that was most entertaining. I had no idea you were having such wicked thoughts about me."</p>
<p>She struggled to get off him, but he held her in place with little effort, all while smiling.</p>
<p>It was not a reassuring smile. Not at all. It reminded her too much of a certain predatory look from the movies.</p>
<p>"Let go of me!" she demanded, painfully aware of how unimpressive her voice sounded.</p>
<p>"Are you sure that is what you want?" he purred, fixing her in his gaze like a snake set on its prey. </p>
<p>He slid a hand around her neck, holding her firmly in place by the nape. She could feel her breath quicken from fear.<br/>
.<br/>
"Yes," she said, trying to sound assertive.</p>
<p>He used his thumb to rub the side of her neck, and she twitched from the touch.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it's been a while since I put much thought into carnal pleasures. It simply hasn't been among my priorities of late." He moistened his lips again. "Your little story, however, may just have stoked the fire."</p>
<p>Oh my god!</p>
<p>She made another attempt to escape, but he kept her in place. His thigh muscles were exceptionally hard under her, and there was no doubt he was a lot stronger than the regular human (or mortal, as he would probably say).</p>
<p>This did not bode well.</p>
<p>"I... I don't..."</p>
<p>"Shh..." he interrupted her and approached his face to hers. "I haven't had the pleasure of tasting a mortal until now, and never thought I would."</p>
<p>
  <i>Goddammit!</i>
</p>
<p>Before she could stop him, he had touched his lips to hers. He did it slowly, softly, as if wanting to savor the moment. He tasted her lower lip, taking it between his own, before prying her mouth open and invading it with his tongue.</p>
<p>"Indeed, you taste different." He barely gave her time to breathe before he was on her again, more insistent this time.</p>
<p>"Lo... stop!" was all she got out before he silenced her. His hand went to her lower back, holding her closer against him. That's when she became aware of an impressive bulge pressing against her core.</p>
<p>Her hands finally free, she planted them on his chest and tried to push away. Fantasy was one thing, reality another, and she wasn't at all sure she could handle what was under those pants, would he decide to indulge in "carnal pleasures" with her.</p>
<p>She couldn't escape his kisses though, or the effect that they had on her. It was shamelessly erotic to be used and explored like this, not being able to resist his intimate advances. Her legs being kept apart by his hips didn't help either. The thrills his tongue elicited went straight to her nether regions.</p>
<p>
  <i>Damn it, what's wrong with me?</i>
</p>
<p>He took his time, ravishing her mouth thoroughly while holding her against him. The hand on her back wandered down to palm her backside, and her attempt to escape it only made her press herself harder against his front. Confused, she tried to back off but he wouldn't let her. </p>
<p>She felt him smile against her mouth.</p>
<p>"So eager for me, hmm?"</p>
<p>Before she had a chance to answer he had flipped her on her back. It went so fast she barely had a chance to register what happened before he was on his knees, leaning over her. His eyes were dark, his facial expression the very image of restrained lust.</p>
<p>"Stop!" she panted. "I can't..."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can, and you will." He was already unbuttoning her pants. She tried to stop him, but it was as futile as any other attempts to change his intentions. He simply pulled them down, underwear taken along, and slipped them off her legs in seconds. She tried to close her thighs, but he easily slid a hand in between, keeping them apart as he leaned over her again, pinning her down with his body and separating her legs more with his knees.</p>
<p>Being caught under him was unsettling. There was nowhere to go with his entire weight on her, and pleading was not getting her anywhere. She could only wait and endure while he reached down to palm her folds and slip his long fingers in between them.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," he murmured in her ear, while sliding his fingertips through the wetness he found inside. He pushed deeper, exploring the narrow path until two of his fingers were buried as deeply as they would go. "This is what you've been dreaming of, is it not?"</p>
<p>"No," she said stubbornly, making another attempt at wiggling away.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me," he said sternly, catching her gaze. "I read what you wrote, and I imagine your other stories contain more of the same. You have spent considerable time thinking about what you'd want me to do to you, would we ever meet."</p>
<p>With that, he touched his thumb to her sweet spot and rubbed it slowly. A sweet warmth began to spread through her lower belly, intensifying as he went on.</p>
<p>He nuzzled her neck, running moist lips along the sensitive skin under her ear and making her shiver in response. She began squirming uncontrollably in his grip, but he held her down, limiting her movements, and didn't let up. Embarrassed, she tried to turn away but he caught her jaw in his hand and held her in place.</p>
<p>"Look at me!" he demanded. She gasped, helplessly caught in the building sensation his fingers induced until he suddenly stopped and she moaned in protest.</p>
<p>She hadn't noticed when he'd freed himself; only now did she feel the silky smooth skin against her thigh. She immediately tensed up, instinctively fearful of what's to come.</p>
<p>"Do you fear me, mortal?" He lifted an eyebrow, the gentle words spilling from his lips with a dark undertone of danger. "Perhaps you should."</p>
<p>He lubricated himself against her entrance and pushed insistently until it gave way and embraced his girth. He closed his eyes briefly, and she could tell he was savoring the sensation while slowly, slowly pressing himself deeper between her slick walls. At one point he pulled back, only to push forward again, at a slow enough pace to give her time to adjust. Just barely. It wasn't painful, but not entirely comfortable either, and she realized it would take very little for him to hurt her this way, injure her quite severely would he want to.</p>
<p>She didn't dare move.</p>
<p>There was a thrill to it, as little as she wanted to admit it. That he could so easily subjugate her, expose her to pleasure or pain at a whim. It was disturbing, and she should probably feel bad about it, but she wasn't going to be hypocritical and deny what she felt. It was all she'd fantasized about and more.</p>
<p>"Stop..." she breathed when it became too much.</p>
<p>"Relax!" he hissed, showing no intention of stopping. </p>
<p>She forced herself to obey; there was little else to do, and he pushed all the way in, sheathing his entire length within her. There he remained, looking down at her. His eyes were half-closed and a small, wicked smile played on his lips. Without a word, he took one of her hands and pinned it down against the bed, next to her head, then did the same with the other. That was quite literally what she had written in her fic.</p>
<p>He began to move inside her, slowly at first and made sure to brush against her sweet spot with every thrust. It was just enough to keep her on edge without triggering a release and she found herself trying to angle her hips to feel more of it, bending her knees to feel him against her inner thighs. She whimpered. Humiliating as it was, she couldn't help herself.</p>
<p>"Yes..." he whispered, parted lips revealing his sharp, white teeth. He looked feral, all caught up in merciless want. "You are all mine now."</p>
<p>His rhythm became faster, thrusts harder, and she made embarrassing sounds, trying to get away, trying to feel more, unable to decide what she wanted most. It didn't matter; he took what he wanted and there was nothing she could do to deter him. Driving into her relentlessly, he let go of her hands and pulled one of her knees up over his arm, effectively making his thrusts deeper.</p>
<p>"Scream for me," he demanded, voice hoarse. She held back, self-conscious, but the way he tilted his hips, forcing her over the edge at last, made her cry out and grasp hold of his clothes, bucking up against him helplessly till he released inside her. It was the strongest she ever felt, and he didn't let her go until it was well and truly over. </p>
<p>As he withdrew, she felt some of the surprisingly cool liquid seeping out between her legs and reminding her of something vital.</p>
<p>"If you made me pregnant I'll never forgive you!"</p>
<p>It was a ridiculous thing to say, of course. He wouldn’t care; he'd be back to his own reality in a few weeks' time at the most.</p>
<p>Loki chuckled, amused by her outrage.<br/>
"That would be glorious. Are you sure that me impregnating you isn't another one of your little fantasies?"</p>
<p>She abruptly went quiet. There was that one fic... </p>
<p>Loki raised an eyebrow, easily picking up the meaning behind her expression.<br/>
"I cannot wait to read it," he said, smirking knowingly.</p>
<p>"You won't!"</p>
<p>Ignoring her, he continued:<br/>
"Of course if the possibility of such an outcome truly bothers you there are... other ways to ensure our mutual pleasure."</p>
<p>"Mutual... You forced yourself on me!"</p>
<p>"And you enjoyed it fully," he stated matter-of-factly. "It was all you had imagined, was it not?" He had been tucking himself away while talking and made for the door, but stopped and turned back.</p>
<p>"I think I will keep this for the time being," he said, picking up the laptop and vanishing it in empty air. "It will make for an interesting read when I'm done with my studies."</p>
<p>And with that he left her, half-naked and trying to come to terms with the fact that she'd been fucked senseless by an alien god.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightly invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is a tease and an inducer of dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She avoided Loki for hours. The whole experience was too troubling to deal with; she didn't know what to do with it.</p>
<p>Dinner was long overdue when she finally crossed the living room to enter the kitchen. Loki was on the couch surrounded by three different books she didn't recognize (Just how many did he bring In that magic pocket of his? A whole library?) and focused on weaving some kind of illusion with his hands. He didn't acknowledge her, and she was just as happy about it.</p>
<p>Gingerly she walked into the kitchen, wincing about the ache in her thighs. Tempting as it was to order take-out, it would take longer to get here than if she cooked herself and she was too starved to wait longer than necessary.</p>
<p>She poured a glass of wine to sip on while working and had just put it down on the counter when she turned around and bumped right into Loki. Instinctively she took a step back.</p>
<p>How could he be so quiet?</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>He smiled, a mischievous look in his eye..<br/>"I noticed you have some difficulty walking."</p>
<p>"Yeah, guess whose fault that is?" she snorted. Despite everything, she wasn’t so scared of him anymore. Only suspicious.</p>
<p>"If it is my doing, perhaps it's my obligation to ease your discomfort as well."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" If she could back any further she’d be inside the wall.</p>
<p>"What I'm saying. Allow me..." He approached her and she slid sideways to avoid him.. Loki chuckled. "You have nothing to fear, I can assure you."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure of that."</p>
<p>He moistened his lips; a gesture that seemed utterly obscene to her eyes now.<br/>"It will only take a moment," he said, "or would you rather be in pain for the remainder of the day?"</p>
<p>There wasn't much left of the day, but reluctantly she stood still and let his hands touch her. He turned her around to stand behind her, then ran his hand down her belly and came to rest it against the apex of her thighs. A cool, tingly feeling emanated from it, sinking in through her core and thigh muscles before fading away, and with it her discomfort.</p>
<p>"Now that is better, is it not?"</p>
<p>She had to admit that it was. It hadn't been overly painful, more like the after-effect of a vigorous work-out with some added vaginal distress, but being free of it was still a relief.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said reluctantly.</p>
<p>Loki withdrew slowly, letting his fingers trail over her hip before letting go.<br/>"You are most welcome," he hummed in her ear, laughter lurking just under the surface. She could tell he was thoroughly enjoying this.</p>
<p>He took a sip from her wine glass before she could protest, making a face while putting it back down.</p>
<p>"This is the best you have?"</p>
<p>"Sorry this house doesn't come with a high-quality wine cellar," she said. "I don't exactly have an unlimited amount of money."</p>
<p>"Mmm... So I can see."</p>
<p>She was on the brink of asking what he meant but decided she'd rather not know.</p>
<p>It was that weird feeling again; seeing her most beloved movie character moving around her kitchen, dominating the space as if he belonged, and being physically, impossibly <i>real</i>. And decidedly annoying. Whatever had she done to deserve this?</p>
<p>"You are preparing something to eat, yes?" His words interrupted her thoughts.</p>
<p>"I was planning to, why?"</p>
<p>"Time is running late; perhaps you should get started."</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, for fuck's sake!</i>
</p>
<p>"I would have started already had you not walked in and distracted me! What do you want?"</p>
<p>He gave her another positively mischievous look.</p>
<p>"I want a great many things, but for now I will settle for some decent fare. Don't dally." And with that, he took her wine glass with him and left.</p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes. These were going to be some <i>long</i> weeks.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night, she had the most enticing dream, like floating in an erotic cloud. Eyes closed, she leaned back and gave herself up to it. It was so easy to give in to the pleasure, letting herself be carried away; gentle hands caressing her inner thighs, teasing kisses on her breasts... the slow building of sweet tension in her core…</p>
<p>She woke with a start.</p>
<p>The hands were real, and so was something else, just breaching the entrance between her legs. The mouth she'd felt on her breasts was now on her neck, and soft strands of long, dark hair were tickling her cheek.</p>
<p>"Loki!" She fumbled to get hold and push him away, but he wouldn't budge. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Unnecessary question. He was pushing himself inside her, and there was nothing whatsoever she could do to stop him.</p>
<p>"Your couch is too short," he murmured against her ear. "I've had enough of it."</p>
<p>"And lying on me is better?"</p>
<p>"Much better," he purred, caressing her ear with his tongue and voice alike. She squirmed at the sensation, though even that movement was limited from how firmly he weighed down on her. "You are considerably softer as well."</p>
<p>He was fully inside her now and grinding against her core. There was no doubt he was seriously aroused, barely containing himself. Had he been reading her fics again? Perhaps she should be flattered that her writings had such an impact on him.</p>
<p>As if the physical invasion wasn't enough, his soft groans made her melt. She was already excited from the dream (which he, no doubt, had induced, damn it), and the way he moved against her enhanced it, especially when he pulled all the way out and forced his cock back in again, or rubbed himself against her sweet spot when he was at his deepest. And being held down so she couldn't escape…</p>
<p>"Loki, please..." It came out a lot less like a protest than a plea for more and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Reality might be different from fantasy under normal circumstances, but it was still him, and it was even better than she'd imagined. She couldn't resist meeting his movements with her own, shamelessly betraying how he made her feel.</p>
<p>She felt a tug at her hair.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes!" he demanded, voice hoarse. His face was right above hers, almost touching, his gaze intense and unyielding. "You will look at me when I fill you with my seed."</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh fuck!</i>
</p>
<p>She shuddered against him, unable to hold back the waves of pleasure that charged through her core as he kept thrusting into her with a force that would have worried her, had she been coherent enough to think. It went on and on till his eyes glazed over and he spent himself inside her, letting out a deep groan as his body tensed up against hers.</p>
<p>The room was quiet apart from their heavy breathing. She remained still until he moved off her to lie on his side with a hand resting casually on her breast. Eyes closed, he moistened his lips, looking perfectly content and relaxed.</p>
<p>She made a move, but he held her back.</p>
<p>"Just where are you going?" A voice like velvet, but with steel underneath.</p>
<p>"I need to clean up, I've got..."</p>
<p>"You will do no such thing." He pulled her against him, her back against his chest. "You will spend the night like this, my seed inside you, and come morning I will have my way with you in any way I please."</p>
<p>
  <i>Damn!</i>
</p>
<p>She wasn't sure what alarmed her the most; the threat itself or how her own body reacted to it. Did he know what his words did to her?</p>
<p>His strong arms were embracing her now, and there was no way she'd slip out of that grip. She could feel his soft breath against her neck and his thighs against the back of her own as he settled in against her body, wrapping himself around her like a possessive master. He was not going to let her go.</p>
<p>Yes, he probably knew perfectly well what all this did and was taking the utmost pleasure from it. As if her fantasies aligned with his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>